Primer humano
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Rin fue el primer humano, la cual sintió cariño protector. La única que lo pudo conmover. /—¿Esto es amor?


Sesshomaru abrió los ojos cuando sintió esas pisadas y el aroma de _esa_ humana.

—Me entere que te vas a llevar a Rin—dijo Kagome, colocándose a un lado del tronco en donde el demonio tenía la espalda apoyada. —¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Porque quiero.

—¿Por qué quieres? —preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—¿Por qué me molestas con tus preguntas estúpidas? —cuestionó—Acaso, ¿vas a impedirme que me lleve a Rin?

De inmediato, Kagome lo negó.

—No, no—articuló—Ella está muy feliz, triste por tener que despedirse, pero feliz de volver contigo.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Rin te quiere ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cierto? —repuso, luego de unos segundos de incomodidad.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú la quieres?

—Vuelves a preguntar, tonterías.

—¿Lo haces?

—No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer —ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿La quieres?

—La quiero... —dijo—...conmigo. ¿Por qué me la llevaría sino fuera así?

Kagome sonrió por su respuesta. Tan de Sesshomaru.

—¿La amas? —preguntó. La ceja del demonio se arqueó—Ella se ha vuelto muy linda, a varios del pueblo le gusta —la chica rió cuando oyó un gruñido de su parte.

Volvió a gruñir porque sintió que se rió de él.

—Y...—volvió al tema—¿Tú la amas?

Él no respondió, se escuchaba el silbido del viento, pero no la voz del demonio. Pasados varios minutos, Kagome se marchó al notar que no habría respuesta de su parte.

_"Para saber eso ¿No debería saber que es el amor?"_ Pronunció en su mente, Sesshomaru antes de largar un suspiró en resignación.

**...**

—¿Que es el amor? —preguntó al aire, su voz salió de su mente dándole un volumen no muy elevado pero tampoco bajo. Jaken que se encontraba cerca de él, lo oyó quedándose pasmado.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula y cayó por los suelos, sus grandes ojos parecían a punto de salirse mientras observaba a su amo bonito, pensativo y con un aura ¿De enamorado? ¿Su amo todopoderoso?

—¿Amor? —preguntó Jaken que no salió del asombro.

—¿Lo sabes?

El demonio verde se alarmó. ¡Se lo estaba preguntando! ¡A él! ¡Sus ojos se posaron en él! Mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su pequeño cerebro alguna respuesta para su incertidumbre, se dio cuenta que no lo sabía ¿Que es el amor?

—Inútil —espetó su amo, luego de posar vagas esperanzas en él.

Eso desanimo a Jaken, que encorvado, su mirada gacha y arrastrando sus pies se marchaba de ahí ¡Debía averiguar que era el amor! Pero no fue necesario cuando una voz se escuchó por el lugar contestándole la interrogante.

—Quieres que sonría todos los días, quieres ser quien proteja su felicidad, sientes empatía por lo que siente, quieres estar a su lado no importa que... —dijo Kagome que llegó hasta ellos, escuchando parte de la conversación—Si tienes algunos de estos sentimientos... Eso es amor —finalizó—¿Se sació tu curiosidad, cuñado? —agregó divertida.

Frunció el ceño, una vena se le formó en su frente.

—Nadie te lo pregunto—espetó fríamente.

Ella rió y se fue, antes de que el demonio le pida —no amablemente— que se vaya.

**...**

—¡Estoy lista! —anunció Rin, preparada para irse con su señor que encontraba enfrente de ella. Sonrió feliz de volver a verlo, de poder irse con él.

Sesshomaru no pronunció palabra, cuando la vio. Sus ojos dijeron todo: Lo hermosa que se veía, lo feliz que estaba porque se iba con él, lo tanto que la anhelaba y extrañaba.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ella lo seguía desde atrás, como siempre. No obstante, no quería que lo siguiera.

No.

Se dio la vuelta y clavo sus ojos dorados en los sorprendidos marrones de ella.

—Eres la primera humana... —confesó.

—¿Uh?

—...que me hace sentir esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —los ojos marrones se posaban en la mano que colocó su señor en su propio pecho.

Si lo que decía _ella_ era cierto, lo que sentía por Rin, era amor.

No quería que resulte herida. Tampoco quería que se ponga triste. Cuando se trata de ella, solo quería que sonría en paz y sea feliz. Porque si ella sufría. El sufría. Si ella estaba feliz. Él lo estaba.

Ella es el único humano que le hace sentir así. La primera de los de su especie que le gustaba su aroma. La primera que se preocupó por él. La primera que hizo que se preocupara por alguien más que solo él.

Una vez que lo sabe y una vez que lo admite. Era tan fácil. Cuando sufría, el sufría. Cuando sonríe, él se siente feliz. Este es el sentimiento de amor.

—¿Qué cosa?—volvió a preguntar. El demonio le respondió.

Las mejillas de la joven se calentaron y se volvieron rojas, al escuchar la respuesta, mucho más cuando tomó su muñeca y bajando hasta su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

No quería que lo siguiera. Quería que caminara a su lado.

_"Amor"_

Esa fue su respuesta. Rin estaba feliz y Sesshomaru estaba feliz porque ella lo estaba.


End file.
